Instruments of Murder
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Reward Challenge: Shipwrecked Raft Rescue Using a bamboo raft, three tribe members would race out to rescue their third stranded tribe member on a pontoon, before heading to grab their tribe flag and return it to shore. The first to finish wins. Reward: A massive feast. Winner: Liuqiu Immunity Challenge: Boulder Smash The rival tribes must wrestle each other for a boulder-sized rattan ball and bring it to their tribe's goal. The first two tribes to two points win. A far off goal will trigger a Battle Flag if the ball hits it. Winner: Lanyu, Ludao Story Night of Day 14 Arthur and Minerva were in disbelief that they actually went through with Gumi's plan, and now knew Gumi had to go more than ever. They both talked to Vivi about it, but the black mage still thought it best to stick with her. Day 15 The tribes came in for their challenge. Brian's loss was the biggest surprise for Butch, but CJ and Gumina pointed out that they were the last of the original Ludao. Gumina sat out for her tribe. Minerva, Bob, and Lukana were the stranded ones for their tribes. Liuqiu moved fast, with Lanyu behind them and Ludao in the back. Liuqiu reached Bob first and went for the flag. Lanyu reached Minerva and also went for their flag. Ludao kept up, reaching Lukana and catching up with the others. Liuqiu was first to their flag and headed back, reaching shore and winning reward. Lanyu and Ludao returned to camp, while Liuqiu enjoyed their feast. They avoided talking strategy until afterwards, when Bob and Mothra thought about betraying CJ, who was a strong player. On Lanyu, Gumi recalled the plan her former castaways Miku and Luka thought of in The New All-Stars, and proceeded to forge a fake Magic Wand artifact. She showed it to Vivi, telling him that she found it during the challenge. She considered showing it to Vivi a sign of establishing trust. Arthur and Minerva continued their attempts to sway Vivi, but he was hesitant to go with them. On Ludao, Johnny addressed his concern of a woman's alliance to Butch. Butch trusted Monika, but they thought it wise to get on best terms with all the females. The more they talked to Gumina and Lukana, the more the Lucifenians thought they were giving them an alliance invitation. They talked with Monika again, and liked that their position on the tribe was rising. Day 16 The tribes came together for Immunity. Butch sat out, while the other twelve were divided into teams of two. First round featured Arthur and Vivi vs. Bob and CJ vs. Johnny and Monika. Bob and CJ's brute strength started strongly, but Johnny and Monika's combined effort took precedence. Arthur alone kept the ball back, while Vivi got trampled by CJ, but Ludao pushed through and scored the first point. The second round was Gumi and Minerva vs. Kasumi and Mothra (who could only use a leg) vs. Gumina and Lukana. Gumi and Gumina instantly attacked each other, but Minerva showed fine strength against martial artist Kasumi. When Gumi subdued Gumina, she joined Minerva and scored for Lanyu. The third round featured Arthur and Gumi vs. CJ and Kasumi vs. Johnny and Lukana. CJ and Kasumi were a tough nut to crack, but Johnny brought CJ down and Gumi brought Kasumi down. Arthur easily piled through Lukana and won Immunity for Lanyu. The fourth round saw Bob and Mothra against Gumina and Monika. Mothra pinned both Gumina and Monika with silk, giving Bob a major advantage in pushing the ball to the goal. Liuqiu scored their first point. The final round was between Bob and Kasumi against Lukana and Monika. Kasumi dueled Lukana while Bob and Monika fought for control of the ball. Lukana fled from the fight and went to help Monika, causing Kasumi to fall and stumble getting back up. Lukana and Monika pushed the ball to the goal and won Immunity for Ludao. At Liuqiu, Kasumi was beginning to feel more safe. Bob and CJ both had similar ideas, seeing each other as major threats and thinking about blindsiding the other. Both of them went to Kasumi and Mothra to bring up the idea, making cases against the other man. Kasumi and Mothra then met up to talk about it. Bob, the social threat, or CJ, the strategic threat. At Tribal Council, there was distrust in the air. Bob and CJ made subtle remarks against one another, and the voting began. Kasumi and Mothra sided with Bob and unanimously sent CJ packing. With three remaining on an unpredictable tribe, they went back to camp in fear. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running